Horton's New Daughter
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: Horton found a human baby alone and raised it as his own and named her Lily. Lily grew up in the Jungle of Nool and her world is turned upside down when she sees another human girl. Will Lily leave her only home?
1. A human baby found

On the fifteenth of May in the Jungle of Nool, he was taking a nice walk with the sun shining from high in the sky when Horton the elephant heard a unfamiliar sound. So Horton stopped walking, he looked towards the sound. "That's funny, there's no one here.", Horton thought. Then he heard it again just a very faint cry as if a creature is crying. He looked and he looked around, but he could see nothing there. He had to follow the sound of crying and wondered what it would be. He was not sure what it was and he had to find out right away. He sure is curious about the cry. Then when he got there, he was shocked to see a human baby in the jungle.

He was starting to wonder how did a human baby manage to be alone in the jungle of Nool, but he knows that baby needs to have nourishment and soon. Without a mother's care the poor thing will soon die. He also knows that he can't just leave the baby here and the poor little thing will die. Horton will just have to take the little thing and he knows that it's a living thing, no matter what size. He knows the one animal that would help him and it's the sour kangaroo. She will know how to help the poor baby. While he was on his way to see her, he thought of something, he would take care of the baby and raise it as his own. He thought that it was not a bad idea and he would have to give it a try.

While he saw the kangaroo he told her the story on how he found the baby. He was not sure if he would tell her his idea, but the kangaroo said to him, "You must care for the child and raise it as your own." Horton's eyes widen, that was his idea and he agreed. The Sour Kangaroo then told him that there will be a meeting for the girl and she will be known as the Girl of Nool. Horton smiled and named his new daughter Lily.


	2. Meeting for Horton's human daughter

Later that night, the jungle animals of Nool gathered around and Horton was one of them and he listened to what is going on now. The wicker sham brothers and the black bottom bird called Vlad were also there. They have heard about the human baby from one of the birds. That was strange for the news to be spread. The Sour Kangaroo then called for the other's attention. She then said that there is going to be a jungle girl of their home and the animals were confused. Then she said that Horton found a baby alone in the jungle and let Horton take care of the baby. The animals were surprised to hear it and Horton said that he named her Lily and the sour kangaroo said, "She will be known as Lily, the Jungle Girl of Nool." The animals cheered for their new jungle girl. Then she asked who will speak for the girl besides Horton and the birds said that they will. They said that they will teach her how to sing. The children said that they will be friends with her as she will grow up.

The mouse Morton said that he will teach her what is right and wrong as she is growing up. Horton then smiled at what they are hearing and he never felt so happy before in his life that he has a daughter. He looked at her and he smiled when he saw his little new daughter sleeping. Gertrude who is a good friend of Horton looked at his little daughter and she too smiled and said, "I can't believe that you are taking care of a human baby. I will teach her the dangers of the sky and the safety of it." The kangaroo heard what Gertrude said and she said that it's fair enough for her.


	3. Horton's Night Lullaby for Lily

Night was about to come to the jungle and all of the animals were about to sleep for the night, all except for Horton the elephant.

Horton was getting Lilly, his human baby daughter ready to sleep for the night. He had a hand made cradle that the birds had worked on for his daughter to carry her and he was trying to put it in place.

Horton then made himself comfortable. Just then he saw his baby daughter starting to whimper before starting to cry. Horton knew that he had to do something or else she might wake up the whole jungle. He looked at his daughter and picked her up to calm her down. He gently bounced her up and down to help calm her down. Then he started to sing a soothing song,

 _Tiny baby don't you cry_

 _Tiny baby hush now_

 _Rest your head_

 _close to me_

 _Never apart from me_

 _My human baby_

 _Little one when you're at play_

 _Don't listen to what others say_

 _about you_

 _Let your eyes sparkle and shine_

 _like the evening sky_

 _My human baby_

 _If only they knew the little you_

 _You would have so many friends to play with_

 _and you'll be part of the love you wanted so much_

 _From your own head to your little toes_

 _You're a bundle of joy to me since I first saw you_

 _You're cute as can be and someday a beauty_

 _Precious to me_

 _My human baby_

 _Human baby_

Horton then saw that his little human baby girl has started to calm down while he was singing his lullaby and now she is peacefully asleep. Horton smiled and kissed his little girl on the forehead and said, "Good night and sweet dreams my little one. Sleep tight." Then the elephant cuddled her and took his turn to fell asleep.

Horton did a good job calming little Lily down and now he will take his responsibilities as a father to her. He vowed that nothing would happen to her. He doesn't want her to get hurt. He loves her very much.

Horton promised that he will try to be a good father to little Lily and won't let anything bad happen to her. He will not let her down at all.


	4. Lily trying to fit in

A few years have passed and Lily grew up into a beautiful young eight year old child. She is trying hard at what she can do. Her animal friends are trying their best to teach her their ways. She has learned what the other animals have been teaching her.

She even hang out with her animal friends and the animal children that are her age. She has tried what she can do in the jungle of Nool. She has long flowing milk chocolate hair with some flowers on her head.

The female animals adore her beauty. Horton does want what is best for his little girl. She never felt like a happy girl in all of the Jungle of Nool. Sour Kangaroo felt worried for the little girl. The Wickersham brothers began to tease the little girl saying that she'll never fit in.

This broke little Lily's heart and Horton and Sour Kangaroo and Gertrude both gave the brothers glares on their faces. They don't like it when some animal would be teasing the little jungle girl or hurting her feelings.

Lily couldn't bear it anymore so she ran to the lagoon side of the jungle. She then looked at her reflection. She doesn't understand why is she different from the rest of the animals in the jungle of Nool.

She decided to make herself look different by putting mud on her face. When she looked into the water again, she saw her elephant father's reflection and she got curious and Horton asked, "Lily what are you doing sweetie?" Lily then walked up to her elephant father and asked him, "Why am I so different from the rest of the animals in Nool?" Horton smiled and washed the mud off of her face and he answered, "Because your face is covered in mud that's why dearie."

Gertrude then came to her and she said to Lily, "Listen little Lily, don't listen to what those Wickersham brothers say to you. They're just being jokers and they don't know that it would hurt your feelings." Lily looked at her and asked if that's true.

Horton nodded his head and said, "She has a point daughter. Just don't listen to what they said about you and ignore it. I know that you would be destined for great things in the jungle sweetie." Lily looked at Horton and said, "Don't worry Daddy, I'll be the best girl of Nool ever." Gertrude said, "Oh I bet you will be."

Horton smiled and said, "I know that you will be, but you would use training." Lily smiled at her elephant father.


End file.
